Ashty
Напишите здесь первый параграф вашей статьи. Geography ''He settlement of Ashty is located in internalmountain Daghestan on height of 1600 meters above a sealevel, in the pool of overhead flow of the river Ulluchai. Avillage occupies the declivous slope of mountain and has asouth orientation. The highest top located on earth of is a mountain Karzla. A height makesher approximately 3000 meters. Аштынская earth occupiesthe most south part of Dakhadaevskogo of district. Sheborders with earth of settlements of three Daghestandistricts : Dakhadaevskogo - on a north-west, north, northeastand east; Kulinskogo - on a west; Agulskogo - on a south-west, south and southeast. Extent of territory of earth of ashtyncev from a north point in locality of Nakhi to the mostsouth point on grief Gamarda makes approximately 20 kilometres, distance from the most east point in locality of Kvigi to westernmost - about 15right thumb|400px History : S''ettlement : '' '' of Ashty - one of ancient settlements in alpineDaghestan. A population talks on the kubachi dialect of dargin language. The first mention of Ashty in sourcesbehaves to 1227 - in the handwritten fund of Institute ofhistory, archaeology, the manuscript of composition of"Ма'алим ат-танзил", it is written at the end of that, is keptethnography of the Daghestan Scientific center of RussianAcademy of sciences, that was rewritten by his "Muhammadof ал-К.к.н., son Mami, son Suleiman, son Musa, son Umar, in a madrasah Hadji of Muhammd-Kadi in thesettlement of Ashty". In 1318 in Ashty переселислисьhabitants of aul of Anchibchi, being situated near Кубачи,about what inscription says of on the east wall of Аштынской of Djumaa-mosqes. However it is possible to assert aboutexistence of Ашты in a yet more early period, in the epoch ofearly middle Ages, to what historical folklore of localpopulation, material of toponymy and presence, testify in thesettlement of the moslem burial ground named alocal population "Jewish"("джугьуталла хуппи"). In XIV - XVвв. here also the habitants of near-by ancient auls of Kulsa,Kalyla , Kharbashi, Dirbag, Garbar, Karkhana,transmigrated. In Middle ages Ашты entered in thecomplement of small feudal domain of Зирихгеран in a riverУллучай basin with the capital in Кубачи. In translation fromPersian Зирихгеран means "manufacturers of chain mails" or "бронники"("кольчужники"), becausebasic employment of his habitants was a production ofweapon and protective military equipment. To toopinion ofknown historian T.M. Aitberov, in antiquityhabitants of Ашты were very good masters-gunsmiths andspecialized on the production of such difficult part ofmedieval armament, as helmets. Ethnically family kubachi was specialized on the production of ring-shaped chain mails and other protective equipment, andhabitants of Amuzgi - high-quality plain weapon. Theeventual products of artisans of these auls made thecomplete battle armament of medieval warrior together.Therefore population of these settlements, and also habitants Sulevkent, incorporated by not only language unity but alsohandicraft specialization, was known under the nameZirikhgiran. In New time Ashty was the political center of freesociety of Burkun - Dargo(Old Darginia), where the auls ofKunki, Khuduc, Anklug, Amukh, Chirag, Cirkhe, entered also.After completion of Caucasian war and final claim of theRussian empire on East Caucasus of Ashty was included inthe complement of Ashty-Kuli naib Казикумухского neighbourhood of the Daghestan area. In1921 Soviet power was set in Ashty, whereupon by thedecree of formed Аштынский village Soviet incomposition Уркарахского of area of Кайтаго-Табасаранского of district. In March, 1930 was createdАштынский collective farm that was in soviet timeconsidered one of the best in Daghestan. In 1971 brigadierof sheep-breeding brigade Мусагаджиев Гилал becameHero of Socialistic labour. Ашты in the past was one ofcenters of correspondence of арабо-язычных manuscriptsand by the hearth of the handwritten book culture. In many settlements of Daghestan in private and мечетских librariesuntil now writtenoff аштынцами manuscripts onmaintenance overcoming different disciplines are kept isхадис, jurisprudence, comment to Koran, logic, Arabicgrammar, astronomy, medicine, mathematics.